1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motor fuels in the form of microemulsions of gasoline employing methanol as an additional combustible component and water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, the prior art, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,391, has suggested the preparation of microemulsions comprising gasoline and water in combination with a surfactant for the purpose of increasing the quantity of water soluble additives that can be incorporated into the gasoline than is possible by employing the gasoline alone.